Une situation des plus douteuses
by Hinae Ishii
Summary: Comme d'habitude, Rangiku faillit à son devoir de vice-capitaine. Cependant, alors qu'elle tente d'éviter une nouvelle fois son capitaine, elle entend une conversation pour le moins... étrange. Drabble humoristique, IchiHitsu, léger yaoi.


Hello tout le monde !

Eh ben ouais, voilà ma première petite fanfiction sur , j'en ai les larmes aux yeux :')

Bref, ceci est un OS/drabble, sans prétention, juste pour rire, pour se détendre, un IchiHitsu, du grand n'importe quoi... Et un peu de yaoi ! L'idée m'est venue comme ça, et j'me suis dis, "Oh aller, t'as rien à perdre cocotte!" En plus, c'est l'anniversaire de Shiro-chan aujourd'hui :3 Alors, Happy Birthday Shiro-chan!

Donc voilà, en espérant que cela vous plaise

Au fait, Bleach ne m'appartient pas (Père Noël, je peux pas avoir ça plutôt?)

* * *

Une situation des plus douteuses...

- Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est la mienne la plus longue !

- Tu rigoles ? Regarde ! La tienne vaut rien à côté de la mienne !

Rangiku qui passait discrètement devant le bureau de son capitaine pour éviter la paperasse se redressa en entendant la voix de son taicho, ainsi que celle d'Ichigo, qui paraissait de plus en plus haute.

- Nan mais, attends, donne-moi ton manche, tu vas voir, fit Ichigo.

Là, la plantureuse vice-capitaine s'arrêta immédiatement à la mention du _manche_ de son taicho. Mais _de quoi_ parlaient-ils ? Elle entendit Toshiro avoir un rire moqueur.

- Arrête ! T'as la garde toi ! Moi j'ai pas de garde !

Quelle garde ?!

- Il est temps de t'exciter un peu, Kurosaki.

- C'est ça ! En tout cas, la mienne est carrément plus épaisse.

- Mouais.

Rangiku n'en revenait pas. Étaient-ils vraiment en train de comparer ce qu'elle croyait qu'ils comparaient ? Rien qu'à cette idée, elle sentit le sang lui monter au nez.

- Toshiro, laisse tomber et accepte ton infériorité.- C'est Hitsugaya-taicho ! Et d'ailleurs, regarde ton bout ! Et ta forme ! Elle est toute courbée !

- Ouais, bah ma forme, en attendant, elle te laboure tous les soirs.

Rangiku n'en pouvait plus. Avec un dernier filet de sang, elle ouvrit brutalement en grand la porte, pour tomber sur...

- MATSUMOTO ! Hurla le jeune taicho.

- Rangiku-san, ça va ?

La dite Rangiku s'attendait à voir tout autre chose. Toshiro se tenait à côté d'Ichigo, et les deux tenaient leurs zanpakutos respectifs l'un à côté de l'autre, penchés d'un vers l'autre, l'air extrêmement sérieux qu'ils arboraient il n'y a pas une minute encore marqué sur leurs visages. Ils regardaient la belle blonde d'un air faussement surpris, alors que peu à peu, les premiers signes avant coureurs d'une crise de la part de son taicho, Matsumoto décida de s'expliquer.

- Mais, mais enfin, vous parliez de manche, et de... de labourer...

- Nous nous entraînons tous les soirs depuis une semaine, tu n'étais pas au courant, Rangiku-san ?

- Non, non, je...

Rangiku était penaude, et déçue, il fallait le dire.

- Pour la peine, Matsumoto, tu ferais la paperasse de la semaine, et je ne veux pas te voir avec des bouteilles.

- Mais ! Taicho ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu es entrée dans mon bureau sans te présenter.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà bien suffisant.

Toshiro s'avança vers la porte à moitié défoncée, puis se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Matsumoto.

- Et tu me répareras ça. A tes frais. Kurosaki, viens.

Alors que les deux shinigamis avaient fermé ce qui restait de la porte, Toshiro se retourna vers Ichigo.

- Je suis impressionné que cela ait vraiment marché.

- Je ne suis pas tout le temps idiot ! Et maintenant, si on profitait de ton nouveau temps libre ? Histoire que je te montre une bonne fois pour toute que la mienne est plus grosse, dit Ichigo avec un sourire pervers.

Toshiro rougit à ces mots, puis se prenant à son jeu, dit d'une voix sensuelle

- Tu veux dire, comme hier soir ? Quand tu m'as _labouré _? Tu sais qu'il va m'en falloir beaucoup plus ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévu plein de choses intéressantes. Tu ne pourras même plus marcher après ce que je vais te faire, grogna Ichigo.

- J'attends de voir.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas que voir, chaton.

Et alors que Toshiro grognait à propos du surnom ridicule dont l'affublait Ichigo, ils partirent en direction des appartements du capitaine, dans sa chambre, plus particulièrement, dont ils ne sortirent pas du week-end.

Matsumoto, de son côté, était enterrée vivante sous la paperasse.

FIN

* * *

Eh eh voilà. J'espère n'avoir perdu personne avec mes jeux de mots pourris :P

Et je sais que l'allusion de l'expression « être au garde à vous » est très, très tirée par les cheveux...

Alors voilà, si vous avez aimé, ou non d'ailleurs, faite-moi un petit signe, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
